La marca
by Miu0
Summary: .:Soulmate/ Modern AU:. El destino es caprichoso y hace lo que quiere. En un mundo donde tu alma gemela es elegida desde antes de tu nacimiento, Giyuu conocía aquella cruel verdad, pero Tanjiro no. [Serie de drabbles donde Giyuu y Tanjiro conocen a su alma gemela]
1. U N O

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

**Advertencia:** Soulmate AU; época moderna; leve GiyuuTan, fluffy.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas. _

* * *

—Si tu marca se colorea, te mueres—dijo un niño del salón, al escuchar eso Tanjiro comenzó a prestarle más atención que al libro que estaba leyendo. —Fue lo que mi hermano me dijo, así que debe tener razón.

Le produjo curiosidad e intriga esa afirmación, aun mas al ver a varios de sus compañeros del salón alrededor de él sorprendidos y revisando su marca con cierta preocupación deseando ojalá nunca encontrar su alma gemela para que su marca no se coloree. En eso llegó el profesor y los niños fueron a sentarse rápidamente.

Tanjiro aún con las palabras de su compañero en su mente, revisó bajo su manga su muñeca izquierda donde se encuentra el dibujo de una gota de agua. Frunció el ceño un poco con preocupación. Sus padres siempre dicen que le explicaran cuando sea más grande lo que significa tener una marca, ya que era algo muy importante y necesitaba estar preparado para saberlo, pero ya había cumplido los diez años hace poco y nada de nada que le cuentan.

Un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó aparecer en su interior, pero luego deshecho ese pensamiento creyendo que era tonto morir porque tu marca se coloree. El hermano de ese niño debe estar equivocado.

¿No?

.

.

.

.

.

**Yei. Aquí comenzando con algo random en lugar de seguir escribiendo los otros proyectos que tengo (?)**

**Pero la inspiración llamó y había que responderle xD**

**Sera una serie de drabbles, no sé de cuantos capítulos será no los he calculado, pero no pienso extenderme mucho en esta historia (?**

**Besitos uvu**

.

.

**_~Hikari Miu~_**


	2. D O S

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Tomioka Giyuu se vendó, como siempre, su muñeca izquierda después de haber tomado una ducha al finalizar el entrenamiento de kendo. No le gustaba ver aquella marca de sol sobre su piel. Le irritaba de alguna forma. Sabito solía molestarlo algunas veces con eso, pero tampoco es que le hiciese mucho caso.

_''Tampoco es como si pudieras escapar de tu destino''_

Es lo que siempre le decían cuando notaban que escondía su marca.

Destino.

Que estúpido.

El destino quería guiarlo a una persona que había elegido para él. Una persona cuya alma ha estado unida a él desde antes de nacer. Todas esas cosas son porquerías.

Su hermana había encontrado a su alma gemela. El destino había sido tan benevolente que juntó la vida de ella con la de aquel hombre para que estuviesen siempre juntos. Se suponía que su hermana viviría feliz para siempre con aquel hombre que el destino eligió para Tsutako.

Pero un día antes de la boda, Tsutako fue encontrada muerta. Habían entrado a robar a su casa, ella trató de defenderse cuando el ladrón arremetió contra ella, pero al final cayó al suelo sin vida con un puñal en el estómago.

''_Fue cosa del destino'' _Había escuchado decir a alguien en el funeral mientras trataba inútilmente que las lágrimas no salieran.

Giyuu rechaza el destino, porque a Tsutako el destino le jugó sucio.

Tomioka tomó sus cosas para irse a casa, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta escuchó que lo llamaba Sabito. Este le pidió que pasara a una tienda a comprar un par de cosas para la cena ya que él tenía clases extra de matemáticas. El chico aceptó sin muchos ánimos, pero era eso o quedarse sin cena.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	3. T R E S

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no es mio, es de propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Tanjiro se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación. Se encontraba corriendo casi por su vida por las calles de la ciudad, las personas al verlo pasar lo miraban con curiosidad, pero no le daban mayor importancia. Llegó a un pequeño parque donde se escondió debajo de un resbalín con forma de pingüino. Trataba de calmar su respiración como podía para que no lo encontrasen.

—¡Tan-ji-rooo! —escuchó como lo llamaban. Sus cabellos se erizaron y su cuerpo se puso rígido. —¡Oye, cabeza de pimentón! ¿Sabes que me hiciste reprobar matemáticas? ¡Debes pagar por ser un mal compañero!

—_Es mentira_—pensó Tanjiro con los nervios de punta esperando que no lo encontrase. —_Solo no te di las respuestas en medio del examen_.

Era el mismo niño que había escuchado hablar acerca de la marca. Tenían la misma edad, pero él era un poco más alto y más fuerte, Tanjiro lo único que tenía era extrema sinceridad y una cabeza dura. Le gustaba ayudar y no meterse en problemas, pero no le gustaba ser deshonesto como compartir respuestas en medio de un examen donde no estaba permitido ni siquiera hablar.

—Oh, aquí estas—Tanjiro vio el rostro del chico a contra luz mientras asomaba su cabeza por el umbral de resbalín. —Agárrenlo—en ese momento se dio cuenta que había dos chicos más que lo tomaron de los brazos jalándolo con fuerza, Tanjiro se resistía como podía, pero los tres comenzaron a jalarlo al mismo tiempo y al final cayó al suelo. —Eres un tonto, Kamado Tontajiro.

El chico se puso a horcajadas sobre él mientras los otro dos lo agarraban de los brazos. Tanjiro comenzó a patear con todas sus fuerzas hasta que recibió un golpe en la nariz que hizo que casi viera estrellas, escuchó risas y antes de que pudiera recuperarse recibió otro y luego otro. El chico se rio del rostro de Tanjiro, este no podía saber cómo se veía, pero cuando estuvo más consiente y sintiendo que el agarre en sus brazos se soltó un poco le dio un fuerte cabezazo a su golpeador.

Al parecer le había quebrado la nariz por el sonido que produjo y la sangre abundante que comenzó a salir, este lo miró furibundo. Lo tomó de su camisa alzando en alto su puño. —¡ESPERO QUE TU MARCA SE COLOREE PARA QUE TE MUERAS!

—_¿Entonces si era en serio? —_pensó Tanjiro más asustado de la afirmación que del golpe que recibiría.

—¡DETÉNGANSE! —ordenó una voz en la calle contraria al parque.

.

.

.

.

.

**No le puse nombre a los niños, cuz, me dio flojera y tampoco es que sean muy importantes (?)**

**Si resulta confuso, tonces se los pondré xD**

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	4. C U A T R O

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Giyuu se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa con los víveres ya comprados como se lo había pedido Sabito, el problema es que tuvo que pasar por varias tiendas para comprar algunos otros vegetales, ya que en algunas o no había o los precios eran demasiado altos para el presupuesto que llevaba encima.

Estaba pasando cerca de un parque cuando de lejos vio como en este unos niños estaban agrediendo a un pobre chico. Por un momento trastabillo sin saber qué hacer, su pulso se aceleró y la ansiedad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Interrumpir la pelea o seguir su camino. No le gustaba la última opción, pero no evitaba estar congelado sin saber qué hacer en una situación así.

De pronto observó como el chico que estaba siendo agredido le dio un cabezazo con fuerza a su agresor, esto lo hizo reaccionar y antes de que el chico agresor le mandara otro puñetazo, Giyuu demandó que se detuviesen.

Los chicos que estaban molestando se giraron a verle con molestia en el rostro. Giyuu les quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, los niños no se inmutaban, por un momento decidió sacar su_ shinai_ para ahuyentarlos, pero el que se encargaba de dar puñetazos bufó molestó tomando su nariz con fuerza y decidió marcharse mascullando algo de que ya vería mañana.

Al chico lo dejaron en el suelo, este jadeaba mirando al cielo con sangre en la comisura de sus labios y en su nariz, no había visto aún a su salvador y tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas para pararse a verlo. Giyuu se acercó con pañuelo, se hincó a su lado analizando donde tenía más heridas. Se percató que tenía raspaduras en sus piernas y un morado comenzaba a emerger en su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Estás bien?

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	5. C I N C O

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Tanjiro pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza sobre su mejilla morada, pero aun así no pudo evitar dejar escapar una mueca de dolor. Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque junto con el chico que lo ayudó. Por el uniforme dedujo que era de secundaria.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a que te revisen? —preguntó por enésima vez, su expresión era indiferente, pero su voz sonaba preocupada y algo insistente. —Puede infectarse.

Tanjiro le sonrió negando con la cabeza. —No es necesario, soy el hermano mayor después de todo, debo ser capaz de resistir los golpes—notó que su respuesta no convencía mucho al chico mayor, pero él tampoco siguió insistiendo.

Giyuu pasó el pañuelo por la comisura de los labios del pequeño donde aún brotaba algo de sangre. Cuando lo ayudó a levantarse le ayudó también a limpiarle su rostro algo ensangrentado, pero las heridas aún no cicatrizaban al parecer.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, señor—hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, Giyuu lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero para sorpresa de Tanjiro el azabache le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

—No es nada, solo no te metas en problemas para la próxima—cuando el pelirrojo alzó su cabeza pudo notar que los labios del contrario se curvaban ligeramente, como si quisiese sonreír.

De pronto, Tanjiro sintió como escurría sangre de su nariz. Con sus manos se cubrió como pudo para no mancharse. Giyuu le pasó su pañuelo para que pudiera presionar su nariz sin que tuviera que mancharse muchos las manos. Este también sacó de su bolso una bandita y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo se lo puso en la comisura de sus labios por si volvía a sangrar.

—Gracias—musitó Tanjiro algo avergonzado, pero no sabía el por qué. Sintió sus mejillas arder, pero pensó que era por los golpes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~_ Hikari Miu~_**


	6. S E I S

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Giyuu se ofreció acompañar a Tanjiro por si se sentía mal, este aceptó algo apenado. Caminaban en un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para Tanjiro, el chico a su lado no hablaba y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. No quería hacerlo hablar si no quería, pero se veía en la necesidad de rellenar el silencio con palabras. Hasta que recordó algo.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Kamado Tanjiro—dijo avergonzado por no haberse presentado antes.

Giyuu lo miró con esa indiferencia que a Tanjiro le intrigaba bastante. —Mi nombre es Tomioka Giyuu.

—¿Va en secundaria, Tomioka-san? —preguntó con una sonrisa antes de que el silencio reinara entre los dos—, debe ser genial.

Giyuu se encogió de hombros. —No mucho—Tomioka era de pocos amigos, compartía con Sabito y con Makomo, pero eran de clase y grado distintos, respectivamente. Así que normalmente tenía que soportar a sus no tan agradables compañeros.

—El próximo año entraré a la escuela media—comentó con algo de orgullo sujetando las correas de su mochila. Giyuu sentía que se contagiaba de su alegría. Era como un pequeño sol.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce tuvieron que despedirse, Tanjiro siguió caminando recto, en cambio Giyuu tomó el camino a su derecha.

Ambos sintieron como sus corazones se oprimían a medida que se alejaban, pero no le dieron importancia.

.

.

**Un saludo a EESO.T y a Rahma Shinai, muchas gracias por su apoyo *corazón***

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	7. S I E T E

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diabólica Koyoharu Gotouge

* * *

Tanjiro casi hizo malabares para entrar a su casa sin que sus padres lo notasen con ayuda de Nezuko, quien estaba regresando de la escuela cuando Tanjiro llegó a su casa. Cuando Tanjiro intentó llegar a su habitación sigilosamente su hermana pequeña, Hanako, lo vio y antes que de Tanjiro le dijese algo fue corriendo a decirle a sus padres que Tanjiro estaba herido.

El chico corrió al baño para tratar de ocultar las heridas como pudiese. Se miró al espejo: por los orificios de la nariz había un camino de sangre seca que llegaba hasta su labio superior, no se atrevió a limpiarlo antes por el dolor que sentía en su nariz, su mejilla izquierda tenía un morado que estaba seguro que tardaría en desaparecer. Se quitó la bandita que tenía y agradeció que al menos ya paró de sangrar esa herida.

Se subió las mangas, abrió la llave del grifo, dejó que el agua corriera un poco mientras se miraba al espejo con preocupación. No tenía idea como cubrir las heridas, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que sus padres no se preocuparan tanto. Lanzó un suspiro y con ambas manos tomó agua para lavarse el rostro.

Por el rabillo notó algo fuera de lugar, algo que no estaba esa mañana en su muñeca izquierda. Normalmente se encontraba el dibujo de una gota de agua, pero ahora se encontraba coloreada con diferentes tonos de azul, como si un profesional lo hubiese pintado de manera delicada además de algunos detalles alrededor de la gota.

—¿Tanjiro? ¿Estás bien? Hanako me dijo que estabas herido—escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la voz de su padre.

Tanjiro palideció, pero no por el hecho de que su padre estuviese al otro lado esperando explicaciones, si no por el hecho de que la marca, SU marca, estaba coloreada.

_Si tu marca se colorea, te mueres_

No, no, no. Eso era un cuento chino, ¿cierto?

_¡ESPERO QUE TU MARCA SE COLOREE PARA QUE TE MUERAS!_

¿Iba a morir? Cuando les preguntaba a sus padres acerca de su marca nunca le decían que era.

¿Es por qué iba a morir?

Oh, Dios.

—¿Tanjiro?

OH. POR. DIOS.

Tanjiro abrió la puerta con fuerza, tenía la intención de correr, pero chocó de frente con su padre quien evitó que ambos se cayeran de bruces. Tanjuro notó que su hijo tenía el rostro herido, mojado y que se encontraba alterado. Su alarma paternal sonó con fuerza en su interior, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura preguntándole que le había sucedido con esa gentileza que le caracterizaba.

Tanjiro pareciese que se iba a echar a llorar, el chico alzó el brazo izquierdo subiendo su manga. Tanjuro observó con asombró como la marca de su hijo estaba coloreada, sintió como el aire lo había abandonado por un segundo hasta que levantó la vista para ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—Papá, voy a morir…

Tanjuro parpadeó un par de veces sin abandonar su sonrisa viendo a su hijo sollozar. —… ¿Qué?

.

.

.

**Mi objetivo de actualizar todos los días se fue al caño *cries in spanish***

**Por cierto, ya falta poquito para terminar (?)**

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	8. O C H O

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la malvada sin corazón de Koyoharu Gotouge

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Giyuu se encontraba cortando algunos vegetales para la cena junto con Makomo. Esta la había regañado un poco por llegar tarde con las compras, incluso Sabito había llegado antes que él, este solo rio por lo bajo mientras montaba los platos sobre la mesa. Media hora más tarde llegó el señor Urokodaki quien cuidaba de los tres chicos.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista se sentaron a comer, aunque Giyuu se encontraba algo incómodo ya que desde hace un rato le había comenzado a picar su muñeca izquierda. Lo dejó pasar un tiempo rascándose sobre los vendajes, pero después comenzó a serle insoportable al punto que todos en la mesa habían notado su malestar. Finalmente decidió sacarse las vendas para saber de demonios pasaba.

—Ya estaba que te arrancaba el brazo—comentó Sabito llevándose arroz a la boca—, te movías mucho—habló con la boca llena.

—Sabito, traga primero después hablas—reprendió gentilmente Makomo quien estaba sentada frente a él y al lado de su tutor. Esta notó que Giyuu había palidecido mientras observaba su muñeca. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Habrá que ir a medico?

Sabito por curioso miró la muñeca de Giyuu y no pudo evitar atragantarse con su comida al verlo. Urokodaki finalmente dejó sus palillos de lado para levantarse y revisar la muñeca de Giyuu. Su mirada mostraba indiferencia. Apretó el hombro del chico suavemente para decirle: —Al final el destino siempre hará lo que quiere, Giyuu—dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba Tomioka de su marca y suponiendo el cómo debe sentirse ahora mismo al ver su rostro sombrío.

Makomo se levantó para ver más de cerca y encontrarse con que la marca de Giyuu se encontraba coloreada, el sol ahora se encontraba pintado de tonos anaranjados y amarillos con detalles en blanco alrededor de este. Se llevó la mano a la boca y en un segundo explotó en preguntas.

—¡Oh, por dios, Giyuu! ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —se encontraba emocionada, Giyuu había encontrado a su alma gemela y se sentía feliz por él.

—¿Por eso tardaste? ¿Si lo podrías comparar con un sol? —preguntó Sabito también de chismoso, digo, curioso.

Giyuu por otro lado no sabía en qué pensar ni que sentir, todo era un revoltijo en su interior. Al final un sentimiento se apoderó de él: ira. Si, la ira. El destino era tan desgraciado como para reírse en su cara y presentarle a su alma gemela.

¿Su alma gemela? A todo esto, ¿quién era?

No recordaba haberse encontrado a nadie fuera de lo normal. Lo que siempre se dice sobre el encuentro con tu alma gemela es que es un momento especial en que la conexión es inmediata, pero él no recordaba haber sentido algo por alguien.

—Entonces, Giyuu, ¿Quién es tu alma gemela? —preguntó Makomo ya casi sobre él.

—Yo… no lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	9. N U E V E

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la malvada Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Tanjiro se encontraba en su cama acostado boca abajo sobre su almohada con aire deprimido. Alguien tocó a su puerta, pero al notar que no le contestarían solo abrió la puerta diciendo permiso.

—Hermano, no deberías tener el rostro así, tus heridas no sanaran.

Reconoció la voz de Nezuko a lo que alzó la vista con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Hace tan solo una hora se había enterado de la existencia de las almas gemelas y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Le habían preguntado quien era, pero él no recordaba haber conocido a alguien que se viera especial de alguna manera.

—Nezuko, ¿tú que piensas de las almas gemelas? —por cosas del destino Nezuko escuchó la charla que le dio su padre al respecto. —¿De verdad crees que habrá una persona que te querrá desde el momento que te ve?

La chica se sentó en la cama con rostro pensativo, se llevó su mano a su nuca donde se encontraba su marca. Lo meditó un rato hasta que dijo: —Creo que genial, no estarás solo cuando seas mayor—sonrió con inocencia.

Tanjiro pensó un poco en la respuesta de su hermana, pero una duda le surgió. —Pero estaremos unida a esa persona para siempre, ¿qué pasa si nos toca una persona mala?

—Papá dijo que no era un sorteo, si no que el destino te elegía una persona perfecta para ti.

Tanjiro suspiró sentándose junto a su hermana. —Ni siquiera recuerdo quien era—musitó.

La habitación estuvo en silencio un par de minutos donde Nezuko observaba de manera distraída la habitación donde dormían sus hermanos varones.

—Mamá y papá son almas gemelas—comenzó a hablar la chica—, así que las almas gemelas se aman eternamente y tienen una vida feliz—concluyó sonriéndole.

Tanjiro sopesó nuevamente la respuesta de su hermana, finalmente le sonrió satisfecho. Si sus padres eran felices, cuando encuentren a sus respectivas almas gemelas también lo serán. Por que el destino así lo quiere.

Esa noche, Tanjiro se quedó dormido con la imagen del chico que lo ayudó aquella tarde.

Su corazón se sintió cálido de alguna manera.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	10. D I E Z

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la malvada Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

Giyuu no podía conciliar el sueño, no paraba de removerse en su cama sin pegar pestaña. Algunas veces miraba la hora en su móvil, otras veces se quedaba sentado mirando la marca en su muñeca. No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar recordar cuando su hermana le mostró su marca de girasol coloreada con una sonrisa en el rostro, expresando que el destino la había reunido junto a su alma gemela.

El azabache se revolvió el cabello tratando de no evocar recuerdos tristes, trató de ahogar un gruñido llenó de frustración para no despertar a Sabito con quien compartía habitación, pero al final terminó resonando en las cuatro paredes.

Un sol. La marca de un puto sol.

Sentía su pecho oprimido con unas intensas ganas de llorar. Muchas personas no entendían su odio a su alma gemela, a su marca y al destino, él tampoco tenía una explicación certera, solo lo odiaba. No podía controlar lo que sentía, los sentimientos que empezaron a surgir cuando Tsutako y sus sueños de ser feliz murieron.

Maldecía al destino, a su marca, a ese puto sol y a su alma gemela.

No quería nada. Solo que la vida lo consumiera lentamente.

Solo esos pensamientos vagaban en su mente esa noche hasta que sintió el sol asomarse por su ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


	11. O N C E

**Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de la malvada Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Soulmate donde se tiene una marca dibujada en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela, esta solo se colorea cuando la conoces. La marca estará en el mismo lugar para ambas personas._

* * *

¿Cuánto ya había pasado?

Cinco años desde que su marca se coloreo.

Tanjiro se dirigía a su primer día de secundaria. En su interior había una mezcla de ansiedad, felicidad, nerviosismo e intriga de lo que sucedería ese día. Los amigos que haría, si volvería a encontrarse con alguien de la escuela media. Todo sería nuevo y no podía esperar a recibir todas las sorpresas de ese día.

Tanjiro era demasiado optimista para su propio bien.

Giyuu en cambio también asistía a su primer día de secundaria, pero como profesor. Nadie hubiese esperado que el arisco Tomioka Giyuu volviese a su antigua secundaria para hacer clases de educación física, aunque igualmente se le encargó el mantener la disciplina en esta.

Estaba en la entrada verificando que todo estuviese correcto entre los estudiantes. Bajó la vista para revisar unos papeles que contenían la planificación de la clase para aquella tarde. Levantó la vista donde vio a un chico pelirrojo de espaldas con aretes. Suspiró, hora de trabajar.

—Oye, chico, los aretes no son parte del uniforme escolar—dijo acercándose por detrás.

El chico se giró sorprendido para luego hacer una leve reverencia. —Mis disculpas, profesor—dijo solemnemente para luego erguirse—, pero son una reliquia… familiar.

Los papeles de Tomioka se deslizaron de entre sus dedos, sintió como el mundo se tambaleaba y se silenciaba en el momento en que vio los ojos rojos del muchacho. Miles de emociones galopando con intensidad en su ser. Tanjiro podía sentir lo mismo, sentía su pecho oprimirse al ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendido… o tal vez con terror.

Ambos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo sin siquiera levantar su manga izquierda para ver la marca.

Aquella conexión instantánea no podía ser de otra cosa.

Habían encontrado a su alma gemela.

Para la _felicidad_ de uno y para el _horror_ del otro.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

.

.

Uff, no me creo que haya terminado algo en tan poco tiempo. Aunque hayan sido solo drabbles, muchas veces mi flojera me puede (?)

Muchas gracias a los que dieron un pedacito de su tiempo para leer esta historia, enserio, muchas gracias uvu

Bueno, como dice ahí un poco más arribita no es un final final. Quizás. No sé. Por favor no me maten xD

Tendrá continuación, algún día. En forma de one-shot posiblemente (?)

Esta historia salió muy de la nada, literal, yo solo estaba haciendo la cama y se me ocurrió y decidí escribirlo, pero tengo otros proyectos y quiero darles prioridad.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, el giyuutan es una de mis otp de la serie y son tan lindooos.

Nuevamente gracias, nos leemos luego uwu

.

.

_**~Hikari Miu~**_


End file.
